Crazy - Guilty Pleasure
by FutureofKJH
Summary: Knowing you is my fate. Loving you is my sin. Standing here for you is my sacrifice Cinta, siapa yang akan tahu dengan siapa cintanya akan berlabuh? bahkan kau takkan tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mendapatkannya... tapi satu hal yang pasti kau tahu, cinta, pegorbanan dan dosa ada pada satu garis yang sama. SHINee fanfiction! Newbie!
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy_Guilty Pleasure**

FutureOfKJH

cast : SHINee OT5, etc

Main Pair: Onjongkey (Onew Jonghyun Key)

2MIN (Taemin Minho)

Rate: T-M (tergantung kebutuhan)

Chaptered

**YAOI AREA**! Please click (**x**) button if you are **YAOI hater**!

menerima segala masukan dan kritik yang membangun

_"Aku tidak mengingikannya, Namun terlalu memabukkan_

_Aku tak mengundangnya, Namun terlalu menggairahkan_

_Aku lepas kontrol, setan itu keluar dari gelapnya_

_Merambat dengan pasti ke hati yang busuk ini_

_Merayu dengan nakalnya, untuk menjerat manikmu padaku_

_My guilty pleasure..."_

tatapan mata itu, ketajamannya. rahangnya yang tegas, menggairahkan, apa sesuatu dibalik dirinya lebih menggairahkan? ahhh, bisakah aku membelainya? ingin! aku ingin!

"Jonghyun, panggil saja Jjong hyun jika kau mau"

senyumnya... dosaku bertambah, forgive me Lord

"Kim Kibum, Key"

mata itu, bisakah aku menyentuhnya? apakah ia dapat kujangkau... apapun akau kulakuan!

_Lord, please let me do a sin to get that heart_

"perkenalkan, saya Lee Jinki, Onew"

.

.

.

"kau indah dan memabukkan.. . bolehkah aku menyentuhmu lebih dalam?"

PLAK!

"BERENGSEK!"

.

.

.

"aku akan disini untukmu"

"takkan ada pintu untukmu"

"aku disini"

.

.

.

"PEMBOHONG! TERKUTUKLAH KAU PENDUSTA!"

"maaf..."

.

.

.

"please comeback to me... you are my guilty pleasure..."

_Sungguh,_

_Kau indah, memabukkan, mempesona_

_PahatanNya yang paling sempurna_

_Namun, juga dosa yang paling mematikan_

_Dan menggairahkan..._

_I will do everything to get you, even if it's sin._

** You are my only one Guilty pleasure**

maaf kalo Prolognya hancur. saya sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membuat prolog yang baik dan benar

dan rencananya ini akan di posting besok! jadi tolong berikan komentarnya yah, supaya FFnya jadi bisa lebih baik lagi

thank u~

**Regards,**

FutureOfKJH


	2. Chapter 1: That boy

**Crazy_Guilty Pleasure**

FutureOfKJH

cast : SHINee OT5, etc

Main Pair: Onjongkey (Onew Jonghyun Key)

2MIN (Taemin Minho)

Rate: T-M (tergantung kebutuhan)

Chaptered: Chapter 1/?

**YAOI AREA**! Please click (**x**) button if you are **YAOI hater**!

menerima segala masukan dan kritik yang membangun

TYPO is Everywhere!

.

.

.

_Aku tidak mengingikannya, Namun terlalu memabukkan_

_Aku tak mengundangnya, Namun terlalu mengairahkan_

_Aku lepas kontrol, setan itu keluar dari gelapnya_

_Merambat dengan pasti ke hati yang busuk ini_

_Merayu dengan nakalnya, untuk menjerat manikmu padaku_

_My guilty pleasure..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Seoul, 13:00 PM, Seoul High School**

Menatap langit biru adalah kebiasaannya yang tak pernah hilang. Memandang kosong arakan uap air itu, baginya suara guru yang mengajar di depan kelas hanyalah bunyi dari piringan hitam rongsok tak layak pakai. Mendesahkan pelan nafasnya. Cukup lelah untuk mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia topangkan dagu dengan jari jemari lentiknya, menatap lurus kebawah, tepat ke tempat sekumpulan lelaki tengah memainkan si bundar putih hitam. Ia terus menatap dengan intens, bukan pada bola yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gawang, bukan pula pada grup yang baru saja menang. Namun, pada sosok lelaki dengan rambut perak dengan nomor punggung 90, yang tengah dipukul pelan kepalanya oleh teman setimnya karena telah membiarkan bola hitam putih itu memasuki gawangnya.

Ia tetap memperhatikan lelaki itu dengan seksama, seolah ia tengah melihat dewa, seolah...

"Kim Kibum"

Sebuah hentakan suara tegas menarik segala atensinya pada lelaki perak diluar sana. Di depan kelas terlihat seorang pria setengah baya menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi seolah ia terdakwa yang harus dihukum mati karena telah mengalihkan konsentrasi otaknya pada hal lain.

"apa yang anda lihat disana? Apa itu lebih menarik dari mekanisme fotosintesis yang sedang saya ajarkan?" guru tersebut menambah tingkat ketajaman matanya. Seluruh murid dapat merasakan hawa hitam itu, menggigil. Namun tidak dengan objek yang ditatap.

"tidak songsaenim" jawaban yang singkat dan datar.

"ah, ataukah pelajaran ini terlalu mudah bagi anda? Baiklah, sekarang anda boleh maju dan tolong selesaikan perhitungan ATP ini dan jelaskan kembali proses fotosintesis yang telah saya jelaskan sebelumnya" tunjuk guru tersebut dengan kapurnya.

Lelaki dengan surai blonde itu berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah maju kedepan dengan pasti. Ia mengambil kapur yang ada pada tangan gurunya dan mulai menuliskan perhitungan ATP dari awal hingga akhir. Setelah selesai dengan semua itu ia membalikkan badannya dan menghadap kearah teman – temannya "jadi proses fotosintesis dimulai dengan..."

.

.

.

**Kim Ki Bum**

Ya, Kim Ki Bum nama lelaki bersurai belonde itu, atau kau bisa memanggilnya Key. Ia suka dengan nama tesebut. Seorang remaja lelaki dengan wajah yang cantik alami tanpa tambalan plastik. Mata yang terbingkai oleh frame besar tidak membuatnya terlihat seperti siswa nerd lainnya. Ia justru terlihat indah, namun tak tersentuh. Keindahan yang ia pacarkan sedikit tertutupi oleh sifat apatis individualismenya yang terlalu mendarah daging.

Lahir dan besar di keluarga yang bahkan tak bisa disebut keluarga membuat hidupnya terlalu datar dan hitam putih. Tak ada ibu yang mengekang ia dengan omelan sepanjang waktu, tak ada ayah yang menunggunya di meja makan untuk membicarakan sekolah, harapan, mimpi dan cinta. Bahkan saudaranya pun tak pernah terlihat selama 1 bulan ini. terlalu sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas di kantor. Lalu bagaimana denganya? 18 tahun ia telah hidup, dan selama itu pula ia tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan manusia lainnya. Ia hanya bercumbu dengan arakan awan dan benda mati disekitarnya. Menutup diri dari kesepian, hingga akhirnya tak terjangkau.

**15:00 PM**

sore itu cukup terik. Siswa Seoul High School mulai terlihat semakin sedikit, tentu saja mereka telah pulang. Hanya beberapa yang masih bertahan untuk tetap berada di sekolah. Entah untuk ekstrakulikuler, bermain, menghindari pekerjaan yang menumpuk dirumah, atau belajar di perpustakaan seperti Key saat ini.

Ia telah membenarkan kacamatanya untuk ketiga kalinya, namun tidak sekalipun rasa lelah hinggap selama ia membaca buku di hadapannya. '_National Geographic_' dengan tinta cetak berwarna putih terbaca jelas di sampul buku yang ia pegang. Menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca adalah salah satu hobinya, membuka mata akan dunia menurutnya lebih baik daripada berkerumun di cafe dan mengunjingkan orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Dengan tenang ia terus membaca buku tersebut, membalik lembaran kertasnya hingga..

"DOR!"

Sebuah suara yang cukup besar muncul dibelakangnya seiringan dengan tepukan pada bahu sempitnya.

"hentikan tindakanmu Choi Minho" perintah Key dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Tetap memusatkan konsentrasinya pada buku yang tegah dibacanya.

"hahh... kau tidak seru Key" keluh lelaki tegap nan tampan yang telah berusaha mengagetkan lelaki bermata kucing itu tadi.

"nde" hanya satu balasan singkat dari Key. Minho kembali mendesah pelan, mengambil kursi kosong di samping Key dan menduduki kursi itu. Menatap lurus ke arah Key, memperhatikan pahatan wajah sepupunya itu. Ia tampak hanyut dalam pandangannya hingga tak sadar sang pemilik wajah telah memanggilnya berkali kali.

"CHOI MINHO"

Satu hentakan yang cukup keras dibarengi dengan tepukan pada pundaknya cukup untuk menyadarkan lelaki bermata besar itu dari acara tatap menatapnya. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara.

"Ayo kita pulang, Minho" Key berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan dengan tas ranselnya. Menatap Minho dengan datar. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya terpelongok menatap pada Key. "jangan tatap aku seperti itu, aku tak mau Taemin menjadikanku alasan untuk kalian bertengkar" lanjut lelaki berkacamata itu dengan tidak merubah intonasi suaranya.

"ah ya" Minho tergelagap, ia baru saja menyadari bahwa Key sudah tidak di sampingnya lagi. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. "ayo kita pulang"

.

.

**Choi Minho**, 18 tahun. Seorang siswa yang cukup populer disekolah tersebut. Duduk di kelas yang sama dengan Key, kelas 2-1. Salah satu dari dua orang yang dapat dekat dengan Key, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya bertahan di dekat Key. Ia sebenarnya adalah sepupu Key, anak dari adik perempuan ayah Key. Seorang lelaki dengan badan atletis, wajah tampan dan senyum menawan. Memiliki jabatan yang cukup terhormat disekolahnya, kapten tim basket putra. Merupakan atlit nasional kebanggaan sekolah karena telah memenangkan banyak lomba dan mengikuti banyak pelatihan basket di luar negeri. Tak hanya itu, ia juga cukup pintar dalam bidang ilmu pengetahuan. Sungguh lelaki idaman. Namun sayang, ia tak lagi bisa dimiliki karena...

"Yak! Hyungdeul lama sekali!" seru lelaki imut nan lucu dengan pout andalannya, yang menyender di kap depan mobil BMW sport milik Minho.

Minho menghampiri lelaki imut itu dengan senyum cerahnya. "hehehe... mian Taeminnie, tadi aku harus menjemput Key dulu di perpustakaan" ujarnya pada lelaki manis itu.

"tapi aku bosan menunggu kalian" Taemin tetap melancarkan aksi ngambeknya, yang justru semakin menambah kesan manis nan imut di wajahnya. Jantung Minho bahkan berdegup lebih cepat saat menatap kekasihnya ini. Sungguh, kekasih Minho ini cantik bukan main.

"baiklah, Taeminnie kita ingin makan apa sore ini? ice cream banana, otte?" tanya Minho seraya terkekeh dan mengusap pelan pipi Taemin yang dikembungkan oleh namja cantik itu. Ia sudah terlalu sering menghadapi Taemin yang mengambek, jadi ia juga sudah cukup tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan aski mengambek kekasih cantiknya itu.

"_seriously?_ Kau tidak akan bohong kan hyung?" tanya Taemin dengan mata _puppy_nya yang berbinar cerah. Kata 'makan' adalah kata keramat untuk lelaki mungil ini. Jangan tertipu dengan tubuhnya yang ramping indah, karena sesungguhnya ia adalah seorang pencinta makanan.

"tentu _my love, everything for you_" jawab Minho penuh nada rayuan dan kehangatan yang menjalar hingga ke pipi Taemin. Membuat pipi itu terlihat lebih merah dan merona. Oh my, kecantikannya semakin rupa.

"ekhem, apa kalian sudah selesai? Bisa kita pulang?" sahut sebuah suara yang memecahkan keheningan di antara sepasang adam yang sedang menebarkan aura cinta mereka.

"ahh Key hyung, mianhae" taemin menundukkan mukanya yang telah seperti tomat busuk. Ugh! Ia benar – benar malu telah tertangkap bermesraan untuk kesekian kalinya di depan Key.

"hahaha... baiklah ayo kita pulang" jawab Minho, lalu membukakan pintu penumpang depan untuk Taemin. Sedangkan Key, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penumpang belakang.

"huh... kuharap aku tidak menjadi patung lagi hari ini" gumam Key tajam yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan oleh dua pasang pecinta di depannya.

Minho menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari area parkiran sekolah mereka, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. "kau harus secepatnya mencari kekasih Key, jangan hanya bercumbu dengan buku – buku sialan itu" nasihat Minho, sesekali memandang kebelakang untuk melihat reaksi sepupunya yang _dingin_ itu.

"mencari kekasih? Sayangnya itu tidak ada dalam rencana kehidupanku saat ini Choi Minho"

Minho menghela nafas, "tapi kau tidak mungkin terus hidup sendiri Key, kau membutuhkan seorang pendamping"

"dan menangisnya karena ia tidak setia padaku, atau resah karena tidak ditelefon olehnya? Tidak, terimakasih" Key final dengan ucapannya. Minho hanya menghela nafas lagi. Entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk menasihati sepupunya yang satu ini. Sebenarnya, Minho hanya ingin agar sepupunya mendapatkan perhatian dari orang yang mencintai dan dicintai olehnya. Karena selama ini Key tumbuh bersar dalam keluarga yang bahkan tidak mengenal apa itu cinta, orang tua yang dijodohkan karena perusahaan, ayah yang sibuk dengan kantornya, ibu yang sibuk dengan butiknya dan juga kakak yang bahkan lebih memilih pergi ke Paris untuk _meeting_ proyek puluhan juta dollar, tepat di hari ulang tahun adiknya.

Key terus memandang keluar mobil, ia menatap dengan pandangan menerawang. Sejujurnya, ucapan Minho tadi terus terngiang di otaknya. Hey! Key juga manusia, tentu ia sebenarnya ingin memiliki kekasih, orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Orang yang berkomitmen dengan tulus untuk terus ada di sisinya apapun yang terjadi kedepan. Ia ingin seperti Taemin dan Minho yang tampak manis dan romantis. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika kekasih yang bahkan diharapkannya tak kunjung menatapnya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika binar lelaki pencuri hatinya justru tidak tertuju padanya? Sekali lagi, ia menghela nafas diantara keceriaan dua pasangan dihadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**Ice cream Cafe**

" jadi, kalian ingin memesan apa bidadari- bidadariku?" tanya Minho dengan rayuan khasnya, sesampainya mereka di depan pintu masuk toko ice cream.

" banana ice cream!" jawab Taemin dengan lantang dan wajah ceria, membuat Minho tidak tahan untuk tidak mengrusak rambut kekasihnya dengan gemas. Taemin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya yang indah, ia tidak suka jika tatanan rambutnya di hancurkan, tapi lebih daripada itu ia malu jika Minho melihat semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Americano" jawab Key singkat.

Minho pun menghentikan acara mengacak rambut Taemin. " baiklah, kalian cari tempat dulu. Aku akan memesan" ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah tempat pemesanan dan mulai mengantri dengan pengunjung lainnya

"hyung! Kita duduk disana ya" Taemin menunjuk ke tempat yang berada di sudut toko, dekat dengan jendela.

"terserah" Key pun melangkahkan kakiknya ke tempat yang Taemin tunjuk, sedangkan lelaki manis lainnya mengikuti dibelakang sambil sesekali memperhatikan isi cafe.

Tak lama setelahnya Minho datang menyusul mereka, membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi ice cream banana untuk Taemin, americano untuk Key dan chocolate ice cream untuknya sendiri. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Taemin, tepat di hadapan Key.

"Selamat makan!" Taemin melahap dengan riang ice cream banananya. Minho yang melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum geli, sekelali memberikan cubitan kecil jika ia sudah tidak bisa menahan gemasnya, ahhh dua sejoli ini berhasil membuat seseorang dihadapan mereka kembali menjadi patung. Key hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sudah cukup biasa bahkan sudah terlalu biasa dengan keadaan ini. semuanya berjalan dengan seperti biasanya hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka

"hey minho!"

Minho yang merasa dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara "ah, Jonghyun hyung!" ia berdiri dari duduknya dan memberikan pelukan yang bersahabat untuk sunbaenya itu. "sedang apa hyung?" tanyanya.

"menunggu seorang teman lama" jawaban jonghyun. "ah bolehkan aku duduk disini? Cukup bosan jika aku harus menunggu dia sendirian" tanya Jonghyun sambil melihat tempat kosong disamping key.

"ahh tentu saja hyung, duduk saja" jawab Minho mempersilahkan Jonghyun untuk duduk di samping Key yang saat itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia terus berfikir, angin apa yang membawa lelaki ini bisa kesini? Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga orang yang ia puja diam – diam bisa duduk di sampingnya sekarang? Perbuatan apa yang ia lakukan tadi pagi hingga Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan untuk duduk dan melihat wajah tampan pencuri hatinya dari dekat? Masih banyak lagi pertanyaan dalam benaknya

"oh ya Minho, apakah kau sedang mendua? Kukira kau cukup setiap pada Taemin" satu celetukan suara membangunkan Key dari lamunannya dan tanpa ia tahu saat ini Jonghyun yang telah duduk di sampignya, tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum khas anak adam itu.

"yak! Jangan sembarang bicara hyung, aku ini setia hanya pada Taemin" Minho merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Taemin dan menarik lelaki manis itu kepelukannya, membuat pipi berisi lelaki manisnya itu menjadi semerah ceri yang ada di ice creamnya.

"hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Minho"

"oh ya hyung, kenalkan dia Key, sepupuku" ujar Minho sambil menunjuk ke arah Key, yang sialnya lagi bagi Key sekarang adalah Jonghyun kembali menatapnya. Tepat ke matanya!

"Key imnida" ujar Key datar sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Jonghyun, sungguh ia terlalu gugup sekarang.

"Kim Jonghyun, panggil saja Jjong hyung jika kau mau. Hahaha" ujar jonghyun meraih tangan key yang terulur padanya. Oh tidak, Key kembali memerah untung ia cukup ahli dalam _poker face _sehingga mampu menutupi rona merah di pipinya. "senang berkenalan denganmu namja cantik" puji jonghyun membuat jantung Key menjadi maraton.

Oh Tuhan, jika bisa Key ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga.

Drrt

Drrt

Drrt

Sialnya, permintaan key tidak terkabul. Karena handphone Jonghyun yang ia letakkan di atas meja bergetar menunjukkan adanya panggilan masuk.

Jonghyun langsung melepas jabatan tangannya dan meraih handphonenya yang masih betah bergetar. " halo hyung? Iya aku sudah di sini, cari saja di sudut cafe. Ah! Aku melihatmu hyung! Aku sedang melambaikan tangan" Jonghyun berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah pintu masuk. "Onew Hyung!" teriaknya pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di pintu masuk cafe. Semua mata di meja itu melihat ke arah lambaian Jonghyun. Di sana, terlihat seorang lelaki dengan kaca mata hitam berjalan menuju meja meraka

Jonghyun sontak menyambut dengan pelukan hangat saat lelaki yang ia panggil Onew hyung tersebut sampai di meja mereka. "ah hyung, aku sungguh merindukanmu!" ia melepaskan pelukannya dari namja berkulit putih itu.

"Minho, bolehkah hyungku duduk di sini?" tanya Jonghyun, ia takut jika menganggu acara Minho, Taemin, dan Key.

"ah tak apa hyung, lebih ramai tentu lebih seru" jawab Minho. "silahkan duduk hyung" lelaki bernama Onew itu memilih duduk di dekat Key. Sehingga, Jonghyun yang awalnya duduk di samping Key berpindah menjadi di paling ujung dengan urutan, Key,lelaki itu, lalu Jonghyun. Key yang merasa sedikit sempit hanya bisa melirik datar pada lelaki di sebelahnya, yang sialnya lagi seolah tidak menganggap raut datar Key sebagai ancaman, ia justru memberikan senyumannya.

"ah ya, perkenalkan ini sepupuku Onew hyung. Ia baru pindah dari Thailand. Tapi ia fasih berbahasa Korea" ujar Jonghyun memulai sesi perkenalan.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Onew tadi tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya sehingga terlihatlah _eyes smile_nya yang menawan "selamat sore, perkenalkan saya Lee Jinki atau bisa dipanggil Onew. seperti kata Kim Jonghyun, saya berasal dari Thailand, pulau Kerabi. Senang berjumpa dengan anda sekalian" Onew mempekenalkan dirinya dengan bahsa yang formal sembari menundukkan kepala, membuat Taemin dan Minho terperangah sedangkan key tetap memandang datar.

"ahhh... ya, saya Choi Minho" balas Minho sesaat setelah ia sadar dari acara terperangahnya.

"ah, saya Lee Taemin" lanjut Taemin

"Key" Key menyahut datar.

"hyung, kau terlalu formal dalam memperkenalkan diri, tidak perlu seformal itu. Kau jadi terlihat seperti orang tua" canda Jonghyun membuat suasana yang awalnya kaku menjadi ceria. Sedangkan Key, ia hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat tawa Jonghyun yang menurutnya sangat indah. Semetara Onew, memperhatikan namja bermata kucing itu dari ekor netranya.

_._

_._

_._

_Sungguh,_

_Kau indah, memabukkan, mempesona_

_PahatanNya yang paling sempurna_

_Namun, juga dosa yang paling mematikan_

_Dan menggairahkan..._

_I will do everything to get you, even if it's sin._

_._

_._

**To Be Continue**

tadaaaaa! ini dia FFnya, maaf kalo kurang berkenan, kurang gereget, karena masih newbie

terimakasih juga buat yg udah reveiw, yang udah baca, dan yang udah follow. TERIMAKASIH BANYAK T^T

dan untuk silent reader, sungguh saya mengharapkan adanya feedback dari kalian. karena seseorang tidak akan bisa menilai dirinya secara utuh jika tidak diberikan feedback dari orang lain :D

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

**Regards,**

FutureOfKJH


End file.
